zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ze Slender
:::Note: Extreme colloquial contents that require fixes. | Scenario = | KeyAuthor = SlayerDragon }}ze_Slender is a zombie escape map developed by SlayerDragon, and is based on the game Slender. It appears in . Overview ze_Slender is situated in very dark places, which are also found in the original Slender. The map has in total 4 different locations: Locations *'The Forest '- Just a simple, dark forest, but with a lot of secrets... It consists mostly out of trees, but there are also scary situated scenes, such as the Indoor Maze! This location is mostly picked in combination with 8 PAGES, POWER THE FOREST OR BARRELMODE. *'The Prison - '''An abandoned prison, what could be wrong with that? Long hallways with unending stops, which could make everyone a victim of Slender! Huge lattice doors opening at random times decide your faith... Often selected with ''SURVIVAL, 1 WAY - 1 EXIT OR 8 PAGES. *'The School '- This horrifying building is the least place I would be dropping my children! Bloodstains covering floors and broken lockers and messed-up class-rooms show the fear of the people when Slender invaded! Often selected with SURVIVAL AND 8 PAGES. *'Slender Mansion - '''When the humans manage to win 3 times in the previous challenges, Slender invites them for a special ''High-Tea, consisting of open drains, loose wires and a lot of Lava! The only question is... Is this map beat-able? You have in total 2 chances to get safely out of Slenders Mansion. The safe-zone at spawn ''dissapears, when you want to enter Slender's Mansion. The most of these locations cooperate with certain levels, which is also selected randomly! Modes *'8 Pages '- The classic slender mode! Split up and try to find the 8 pages before everyone gets zombiefied, or gets nuked! When all the pages are found, the health of the zombies get reduced to 1 - 100 hp, enough for the humans to kill them! *'Survival '- Titel says it, try to survive for a period in one of the locations. The only help you will receive is music... *'Power the Forest''' - In the middle of the Forest, there is a compound with a huge motor, which needs fuel to nuke everything outside the compound! You need 5 Fuelcans to eventually hold for another 30 seconds, where-after the nuke arrives... And not everyone should search, since the zombies will probably invade the compound! *'Barrelmode '- Probably the most destroying mode of all (and my favorite). Turn into a barrel and try to not get killed by fellow barrels, or the BARRELBOSS... ''And beside the barrels, the zombies also join! *'1 Way - 1 Exit '- Navigate through different to holding-points to eventually escape from the location! This is the Level where doorhuggers are the most annoying objects of all! All the holding-points have similar amounts of time to stay there, but the final one has the longest period of time! *'Hide 'n Seek '- Turn into a huge piece of furniture and try to stay as scilent as possible! After an amount of time a nuke gets dropped, which kills all the zombie! Seems simple, but believe me, it isn't! And beside all of this, there are also random difficulties, which determain the amount of Help Items the humans will receive! At the toughest difficulty, your flashlight gets taken away and you should walk with a lot of caution, or you have a special item, but those are very rare as the rounds get tougher! After every level you pass succesfully, you will receive 100 points. When you manage to win The Final, you will probably win 1000 points! Development This map is currently in the beta stage. However, due to negative criticism, it is unsure if there ever comes a '''v1'. This is the first ever published version of the map. Still a bit trouble-some with a lot of bugs. Its premiere was on either Hellz or GFL. Second published version, a bit optimized and some added textures. It also fixed a ton of bugs, including falling out of the map in The Prison. First trust-worthy version, including more items, like the Monkey BomB. For now the latest version, which fixed some minor bugs, and he adjusted a few details. Map Specifications This section describes the function of certain items, available at the spawn. They eiter spawn in, or outside of the Safe Zone. That means that you have to leave the Safe Zone if you want an item. There's a huge risk that you might get zombified: *Special Items ** Lantern - A human item, which can be found at the beginning of the round at the spawn. Whoever carries it is able to push the zombies of him/her for a limited amount of time by pressing E on it. This item is also very helpful when the flashlight is not available. ** Furnitures - Only pickable when it is Hide and Seek mode! When you walk into it, you automatically transform in the piece of furniture, so you can easily hide in the Prison map! You have to leave the safe zone to gather the pieces. ** Slenderman - A zombie item, which is pickable twice. It is only found at the spawn, where it spawns at a random spot! The item gives the zombie the ability to have no knockback and even dissapear at random moments from the vision of the humans! When hit by a Slender Zombie, you are instantly dead! So instead of 1 Slenderman, you've 3 Slendermans! But they move a bit slower than the average zombie. They are found at the modes 8'' PAGES, HIDE 'N SEEK AND THE FINAL.'' ** Spider zombie - A zombie item, which is pickable one or twice, depending on the mode! Also as the Slender Zombie it is found at the spawn! It has a slight knockback and over 50k health! But its attack isn't as deadly as the one of the Slenders! They are commonly spotted in the modes SURVIVAL 1 WAY 1 EXIT. ** Monkey bomb - Leaves a bomb on the ground. Zombies cannot move for a while if they touch on monkey bomb. Later on it explodes and deals damage. ** Glowsticks - A human item, to give them a little support in the battle against the zombies! If you leave a glownstick on the ground, zombies who passes it will be ignited. ** 'Barrel '- The barrel is found at the spawn, when BARRELMODE has been announced! It works the same as a piece of furniture, and it prevents you of being seen by zombies, however, the barrels will eventually cause a lot of damage! To pick it, you again have to get out of the safe zone to pick it! ** 'Barrel Boss '- Maybe it is smarter no to tell about him... All I can say is that he's pretty OP... Tactics To be honest, there aren't really hints nor strategies for this map! The only hint I can give, which counts for the most modes, is to split up, since if Slender catches one of you, a whole bunge of people will follow! Category:Maps Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:SlayerDragon